


last one standing

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, F/M, Seaprunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: He takes the last sea prune.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	last one standing

“How fucking dare you,” she yells. “You insolent, idiotic asshole!”

He blinks. “... What?”

“You took the last sea prune!” she hisses quietly, and he can almost see the steam coming out of her nostrils. “You don’t even like them, you fucker!”

“Oh, that,” he smirks. “What can I say? They’ve been growing on me.”

His hand comes above the desk. The object of offense sits daintily in his palm, innocent and unassuming. Her eyes widen.

“You wouldn’t,” she whispers, eyes on the approaching Momo. “You know I need it more than he does.”

Before he can respond, the lemur pounces.


End file.
